Ed's Chesnaught
Ed's Chesnaught was the first Pokemon Ed received from Professor Sycamore. Personality Much like his trainer, Chesnaught is absent-minded just like Ed. Out of the Eds' starters, he is the muscle and iron wall. His prowess on both makes up for his lack of brains. He is all happy and laughs with his friends. He shouts out quirks just like Ed, and he will refer to himself as a hedgehog destructor, and refer to some stuff similar to Ed. Despite his quirks, Chesnaught can be a serious battler and his sturdy defenses gives him an edge in battle, dealing damage with Spiky Shield and being loyal to Ed. Overview He was first seen as a Chespin in "Into the Wild", when Ed chose him to be his first Pokemon. Immediately, it had taken a liking to Ed, and the two laughed and embraced happily before finally setting foot onto Route 1. On Route 1, Chespin followed the Eds as they ventured and took a brief break. On said break, Eddy challenged Ed to their first ever Pokemon battle, with Chespin against Eddy's Froakie. While Chespin was not paying attention, Froakie struck him with Pound. Afterwards, Chespin got into the battle and used two Growl, lowering Froakie's Attack, taking less damage from his next Pound. When Froakie went for one more Pound, Chespin counterattacked with Vine Whip, dealing a lot of damage to the opposing Water-Type. Chespin then took a Bubble, but hardly any damage was dealt. Chespin then used Growl, and Froakie's Attack fell as Bubble was launched. Then, when Froakie went to use Pound, Chespin went in with Tackle, easily overpowering Pound and made Froakie skid back. When Froakie fired a Bubble, Chespin unleashed another Vine Whip, hitting Froakie and defeating him, making Ed the winner. After the battle, Ed and Chespin embraced happily, and was soon returned to his poke ball. In "Into the Woods", Chespin was healed in Aquacorde Town and was revealed to have been battling wild Bunnelby and Pidgey, learning Rollout. When dinner came around, Chespin happily ate with Fletchling, both eating Chunky Puffs. Later, in Santalune Forest, he learned Bite in place of Tackle. In "Happy Trails", Chespin was called out to have breakfast with the other Pokemon, where he happily ate some more Chunky Puffs with Fletchling. Later, he was healed at the Santalune City Pokemon Center, where he also ate some more. In "Swarming the Battle", Chespin and the other Pokemon watched as Eddy battled against Viola, the Santalune City Gym Leader. When the battle was over, Chespin congratulated Dunsparce and hugged him, making Dunsparce almost suffocate. Later, it was revealed that Chespin was used to battle against Vivillon using Rollout, earning Ed the Bug Badge. In "New Starter Set", Chespin was called out alongside Froakie and Fennekin to battle against the Kanto Starters. Chespin was pit against Charmander, where he stopped Charmander's Scratch with Bite, but was hit by another Scratch from the other claw. When Charmander was told to do an Ember, Chespin happily used Rollout and was hit with the Ember, becoming a fireball that struck Charmander with intense force. After the Rollout, Chespin's fireball ceased, and became a regular Rollout that overpowered Charmander's Scratch, earning Ed the win for his part. After the battle, while the others were still battling on their part, Chespin fell fast asleep. He snorted upon waking up after Fennekin finally won. In "Growth in Numbers", Chespin was called out to battle against a wild Furfrou, where he started by using Leech Seed and then followed it up with a Bite, dealing damage. When Chespin's attack was shown to do little damage, Furfrou used Sand-Attack to lower Chespin's accuracy. Ed then ordered for Chespin to do a three-sixty Vine Whip, in which was a huge success in dealing damage to Furfrou, making the Normal-Type faint. Afterwards, Ed and Chespin happily laughed in unison, and Chespin leveled up, evolving into Quilladin at long last - while still laughing! It took a couple minutes afterwards to realize Chespin became a 'walking nut monster'. Later, he happily ate with the other Pokemon, snoring after eating his share of food. In "Ed's Little 'Alien'", Quilladin was called out to battle against a Trainer's Pancham. When Pancham jumped for a Karate Chop, Quilladin shot his Vine Whip by the side, taking no damage and stopping Pancham. While Pancham went to use Comet Punch, Quilladin stopped Pancham with Leech Seed, and sapped Pancham's HP. While Pancham was unable to move, Quilladin attacked with Vine Whip, defeating Pancham. When the Trainer called out his Skiddo, Ed had Quilladin use Pin Missile, the Bug-Type move finishing Skiddo in one hit. Quilladin was then recalled so Inkay could defeat the Trainer's Goldeen. Later, Quilladin was called out to eat with the rest of the Pokemon, where he saw Charmeleon almost harm Dunsparce, making him displeased along with the rest of the group. In "A Fighting Chance", Quilladin was called out to eat alongside the other Pokemon, where he saw Dunsparce stand up to Charmeleon. When Charmeleon went to trash Dunsparce, Wartortle and Quilladin both stopped Charmeleon and saw Charmeleon leave Dunsparce a warning. They then resumed eating, but with a severe tension in the air. In "Reflection & Resolution", Quilladin was called out to eat alongside the other Pokemon, where he happily enjoyed his breakfast. As he wolfed down his share, Charmeleon commented how repulsive Quilladin was compared to the newly caught Stunky, but Quilladin paid no heed. In "Home on the Ranch", Quilladin was calle out to eat with the other Pokemon, where he sat right next to Stunky and wasn't affected by Stunky's smell, startling the latter. Later on, Ed's Quilladin was in the middle of a heated battle against a Trainer's Tauros. When Tauros went for Pursuit, Quilladin took the hit and fell backwards. Struggling to get up, Quilladin's HP was left on red, and thus his Overgrow Ability activated, powering up his Grass-Type attacks. When Tauros used Rest, Quilladin was able to deal damage with his powered-up Vine Whip. While Tauros was still asleep, Quilladin went and used Needle Arm to deal even more damage. With little time before Tauros woke up, Quilladin used one more Needle Arm, defeating Tauros and giving Ed the win. In "Growth", it was revealed that Quilladin was the last Pokemon Ed used against Ramos's Gogoat. Due to Gogoat taking damage from Toxic from Stunky, he was weak enough to be defeated by Quilladin's Pin Missile, earning Ed the Plant Badge. In "Heroes in the Badlands", Quilladin was called out to battle against a wild Gible on Route 13. As Gible attacked with Dragon Claw, Quilladin countered with Needle Arm, cancelling out both attacks. Quilladin then unleashed Seed Bomb, which had dealt a lot of damage to Gible, but the Dragon and Ground-Type went after Quilladin with Take Down. Quilladin's Pin Missile easily overpowered Gible and defeated it, making Quilladin level up and then evolve into Chesnaught. In "Spooks & Punks", Chesnaught was called out to battle against a wild Weepinbell on Route 14. As Weepinbell started off with Stun Spore, it had no effect on Chesnaught as it only made the latter sneeze and blow Weepinbell away. Chesnaught then unleashed his Pin Missile attack and struck Weepinbell, who was still in shock. When Weepinbell went to attack with Knock Off, Chesnaught shield himself with Spiky Shield, taking no damage and Weepinbell took damage in turn. With Weepinbell off guard, Chesnaught swatted Weepinbell into a tree with Needle Arm, defeating the wild Grass and Poison-Type. In "Scorching Scorn", Chesnaught was called out to eat diner with the other Pokemon on Route 15, where he chided Charizard and his selfish ambitions, but was given the cold shoulder. In "Contrary", Chesnaught was called out to battle alongside Double D's Blastoise against Celosia and Bryony of Team Flare. The two fought against their Manectric and Liepard. When Manectric and Liepard used Quick Attack and Fake Out, Chesnaught and Blastoise used Spiky Shield and Protect, in which Chesnaught's case, he caused some damage to Liepard. Seeing an opening, Chesnaught then bombarded Liepard with Seed Bomb, dealing even more damage. Manectric soon used Flamethrower, and Chesnaught dodged by using Body Slam, in which he was successful in defeating Manectric while Liepard was defeated by Blastoise's Water Pulse; however, Chesnaught was struck by Manectric's Static, and he was left paralyzed. When Celosia and Bryony used Drapion and Bisharp, Blastoise underwent Mega Evolution and became Mega Blastoise to give Chesnaught cover. While saved by Mega Blastoise's Protect by a combo from Drapion and Bisharp, Chesnaught used Bulk Up and raised his Attack and Defense. Soon after Mega Blastoise took a Night Slash from Bisharp, Chesnaught used Seed Bomb and dealt a lot of damage. As both Drapion and Bisharp used Night Slash as Mega Blastoise used Skull Bash, Chesnaught intervened and used himself as a shield for the double Night Slash attack, but sustained little damage. Bisharp soon used Iron Head on him as he was paralyzed, but he was still able to battle. He then successfully intercepted and blocked an X-Scissor attack, which allowed for Mega Blastoise to use Water Pulse and defeat Bisharp, allowing them both to be victorious over Celosia and Bryony. In "Bad Against Bad", Chesnaught was called out to fend off many admins and grunts as Professor Scam and The Gourd fought, where he used Seed Bomb and Body Slam to make several members go unconscious. After Professor Scam spared The Gourd, Chesnaught was happy that they won, and he followed Ed and The Cents as they made way down the corridor to stop Lysandre. In "Last Defense", Chesnaught was seen chasing and following The Cents as they raced down the corridor, where they soon came across the electronic doorway. As Chesnaught was contemplative, he looked in awe as his trainer was gathering up electromagnetic energy. He stated he felt funny before the door exploded from Ed's 'Zappity Zap Zap', and Chesnaught thought he had a blast. Soon snapping out of shock, he and the others raced inside the chamber, where Chesnaught returned to his Poke Ball to wait for the real battle. In "To Be a Hero", Chesnaught was called out to battle against Xerneas and Yveltal in the HQ chamber. Chesnaught attacked Xerneas with Body Slam, but the Fairy-Type's Megahorn counter was too strong and Chesnaught took most of the damage possible. Soon after Mega Abomasnow and The Gourd entered the fray, Chesnaught attacked Yveltal with Seed Bomb along with Greninja's Water Shuriken, dealing some damage towards it. When Yveltal attacked with Oblivion Wing, Chesnaught was successful in defending with Spiky Shield. He then attacked Xerneas with his strongest moveso far: Wood Hammer, and added power from Greninja's Extrasensory dealt a destructive blow that defeated Xerneas. Chesnaught then combined his Seed Bomb with Professor Scam's Ray of Riches, Greninja's Water Pulse, and Delphox's Flamethrower and defeated Yveltal. After the Legendary duo flew off, Chesnaught returned to his Poke Ball. After some time, Chesnaught came back out along with the other Starters again to battle Lysandre's Mega Gyarados. They all jumped and evaded an Aqua Til, and in midair Chesnaught fired Seed Bomb, though the attack and the Starters' were stopped by Aqua Tail again. Chesnaught soon made a offensive by using Body Slam when Greninja jumped high into the air, and the attack dealt a powerful blow to Mega Gyarados. Chesnaught was spared from an Iron Head, when Delphox provided an interception with Flamethrower, giving Greninja the opportunity to use Water Pulse and defeat Mega Gyarados. Theirprideful victory was short-lived however when Lysandre fired the ultimate weapon, making Chesnaught be recalled as The Cents looked for an escape as the secret HQ was hit. In "Inverse Pests", Chesnaught was called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 18, where he saw the Eds happy, and how they made so many memories. In "From Then to Now", Chesnaught was seen happily eating and relaxing in the Couriway Town Pokemon Center, along with everybody else. Later on, he partook in a Triple Battle with Greninja and Delphox against Professor Sycamore's fully evolved Kanto Starters. Chesnaught started by using Spiky Shield to defend against Charizard's Wing Attack, inflicting small damage and then used Body Slam to deal even more damage and cause paralysis. Chesnaught then used Seed Bomb, but the move was stopped by Charizard's Flame Burst, cancelling both attacks out. Chesnaught was then hit by Charizard's Flamethrower, taking a lot of damage. He got back up, and he began teaming up with Greninja for some advantage. He helped in protecting Greninja from Venusaur's Petal Dance by using Spiky Shield, while Greninja defeated Charizard with Water Pulse. Chesnaught was then seen using a Seed Bomb along with Delphox's Flamethrower to defend against Venusaur's Petal Blizzard, which was successful. He then was given the opportunity to attack Venusaur when his Petal Dance was intercepted, and he used Wood Hammer on Venusaur's head, winning the battle. After some happy comments were exchanged afterwards, Chesnaught fell asleep, but jerked back awake soon after. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Chesnaught was given the Miracle Seed by Ed. In "On Thin Ice", Chesnaught was the final Pokemon Ed used to battle Wulfric and his Avalugg. Though Chesnaught had the disadvantage, his Spiky Shield, Hammer Arm, and finally his new Frenzy Plant move won him the battle, and Ed the badge. In "The Eds - Part II", Chesnaught was the fourth Pokemon Ed used to battle against Diantha. Chesnaught went head-to-head with Aurorus, her third Pokemon, who had just taken damage from Ed's Tyrantrum's Rock Slide. Chesnaught started off strong and vowed to avenge his fallen comrades. He blocked Aurorus's Blizzard with his Spiky Shield, and waited after Aurorus used Reflect to use a super effective Hammer Arm right in the abdomen, defeating Aurorus with ease within that singular blow. As Chesnaught basked in the victory and evening up the score again, Ed recalled him back to his Poke Ball. Chesnaught wasn't used again until later on against Diantha's last Pokemon - Mega Gardevoir. Chesnaught and Mega Gardevoir were both the last Pokemon each trainer had. Chesnaught looked back to Ed, looking back to all that he went through. He then faced forward, ready to initiate the final battle against the last Pokemon. Mega Gardevoir attacked with Moonblast, initiating a Spiky Shield from Chesnaught as a means of defense. Chesnaught went on offense with Body Slam, but Mega Gardevoir dodged with her great Speed, leaving Chesnaught to make a Chesnaught-shaped hole in the battlefield. He popped out in time to dodge a Moonblast. Once again, Chesnaught went on the defensive with his Spiky Shield to defend against Shadow Ball. Diantha then called forth Thunderbolt, but Chesnaught used an offense for defense, using Hammer Arm to deflect the Thunderbolt and sustain no damage. Chesnaught wasted no time to go on the attack with Body Slam next, but he never made it and sustained critical damage by Psychic, leaving him in a crater to climb out. Hearing Ed's support and proclamation to keep going, Chesnaught found his strength once more and his Overgrow Ability activated. Chesnaught then used his ultimate attack - Frenzy Plant. The attack destroyed Mega Gardevoir's Psychis and dealt immense damage, almost defeating her. Mega Gardevoir and Chesnaught both agreed to end the battle with a final assault each. As Mega Gardevoir used Moonblast, Chesnaught used Body Slam. As he attacked, Chesnaught recounted the joys of meeting and being imprinted by Ed, undergoing great battles, and having to encounter various events and defeating Team Fkare and Legendary Pokemon. He felt proud, and he charged on in to meet Body Slam with Moonblast. After the smoke cleared, Chesnaught wa sthe one to have taken the damage and lost, leaving Ed to lose to Diantha. He briefly regained consciousness to give a grin and be praised by Ed before being recalled back to his Poke Ball and losing consciousness again. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Chesnaught, along with the other Pokemon, left with their trainers to head home back to the cul-de-sac. Moves * Frenzy Plant * Hammer Arm * Spiky Shield * Body Slam Trivia * Chesnaught is the first Grass-Type Pokemon owned in the story, and the first starter to ever win a battle. * Chesnaught is the only Starter in the Ed's party whose Gym Battles were seen off screen, where he was the only starter to have been the last choice by Ed in two Gym Battles up to date. Category:Ed's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Fighting Type Category:Grass Type